Garment-supporting frames for drying, stretching, or shaping are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 877,226 discloses a shirt dryer formed of wire; U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,308 discloses wire dress and blouse dryers; U.S. Pat. No. 942,525 shows a skirt hanger and stretcher formed of slidable elements; U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,607 shows a skirt shaper composed of a multiplicity of interconnected arcuate segments; U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,449 reveals a skirt dryer of umbrella-like construction; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,094,042 and 2,118,786 present elaborate clothes-drying units that include impellers for the circulation of air. In general, prior devices for supporting garments for drying have been intended for home or commercial use and have functioned as stretching or shaping devices as well as supporting means. They have often been cumbersome, complex, and expensive in construction, and clearly unsuitable for use by a traveler who might find it advantageous to pack a clothes-drying device into her (his) luggage so that garments might be washed in a hotel room and quickly dried for wear shortly thereafter.
While it is a common practice at home or when traveling to wash garments and hang them up to dry on plastic hangers, shower curtain rods, towel bars, and the like, such expedients are often ineffective to the extent that the garments dry slowly and may not be fully dry when they are needed for wear. Problems of slow drying could also arise with some of the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents; however, since those devices are not primarily intended for use by travelers, the dilemma presented to a traveler when clothing is urgently needed for wearing or packing but is too damp for either purpose is not fully considered.
Accordingly, this invention is directed to a clothes-drying hanger of simple and highly effective construction that may be easily stored or packed for home use or for travel. Specifically, the hanger supports clothes in open condition--that is, with layers or panels of cloth separated from each other--so that air may circulate more effectively and greatly reduce drying time. In addition, because the clothing is allowed to drape naturally, wrinkles that might otherwise develop because of one fabric surface clinging to another are avoided. The device may be used by men, women, and children alike, although it is particularly useful for supporting feminine undergarments, bathing suits, leotards, tights, and workout clothing.
The hanger takes the form of a hoop having single or multiple radially-extending arm(s) that extend to a central hub. The hub, arm(s), and hoop all lie in essentially the same plane and are preferably formed of rigid, durable, and lightweight plastic material. Attachment means in the form of a hook extends from the hub in a direction normal to the plane of the hoop when the hanger is in use. The interconnection between the hook and the hub may be detachable, or pivotal, or both, with the result that the hanger may be easily packed for travel or stored until use is required. In one embodiment, the hoop may also be enlarged or expanded for use and partially collapsed for storage or travel.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and specification.